The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a faucet including a molded waterway assembly.
Single handle faucets typically include mixing valves that control the flow of both hot and cold water to a delivery spout. These faucets have found wide acceptance and are commonly constructed such that a handle or knob is movable in distinct directions to adjust the temperature (i.e., the mix of hot and cold water) and the flow rate of water.
Conventional mixing valves typically include a machined brass body and associated brass fittings. The brass body usually includes a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, and a mixed water outlet. An adjustable valve element, typically either a mixing ball or a slidable plate, is manipulated by a handle to control the aforementioned temperature and flow rate of water. In conventional faucets, copper tubes are usually brazed to the inlets and the outlet(s) of the valve body and to associated fittings. Following the brazing operation, an etching or bright dip operation is typically performed to clean the metal surfaces of contaminants.
It may be appreciated that such conventional mixing valves have certain disadvantages. For example, the cost of copper tubing and the additional assembly cost associated with the brazing and bright dipping operations may be significant. The bright dipping operation may also result in the undesirable deposit of metal on the valve body. As such, it is known that the use of plastic materials for waterways may reduce cost, eliminate metal contact, and provide protection against acidic and other aggressive water conditions. The use of non-metallic materials in plumbing fixtures is significant given the growing concern about the quality of potable water. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, NSF International (National Sanitary Foundation) and other health-related organizations are actively seeking to reduce the metal content (i.e., copper and lead) in water.
Previous plastic faucets have often attempted to use plastic in a method similar to brass, i.e., as both a structural component and a water conducting mechanism. This has caused some issues because the yield strength and stiffness of most plastics are not similar to the properties of brass. This may result in the need to use higher grade materials that can be difficult to process. Alternatively, materials less suitable for structural applications may be used in the interest of cost and long term durability.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a waterway assembly having a first inlet fluid transport component formed of a polymer and with opposing first and second ends, and an outlet fluid transport component formed of a polymer and with opposing first and second ends. The waterway assembly further includes a base formed of a polymer and having an upper surface and a lower surface and being overmolded around the first end of the first inlet fluid transport component and the first end of the outlet fluid transport component. A valve assembly includes a first inlet port in fluid communication with the first inlet fluid transport component, and an outlet port in fluid communication with the outlet fluid transport component. The valve assembly further includes a lower surface facing the upper surface of the base and sealingly engaged with the base. The valve assembly further includes a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water from the first inlet port to the outlet port.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a holder, and a waterway assembly including a base supported by the holder. A hot water inlet tubular member includes a first end fluidly coupled to the base and a second end configured to be fluidly coupled to a hot water supply. A cold water inlet tubular member includes a first end fluidly coupled to the base and a second end configured to be fluidly coupled to a cold water supply. An outlet tubular member includes a first end fluidly coupled to the base and a second end. A valve assembly includes a hot water inlet port in fluid communication with the hot water inlet tubular member, and a cold water inlet port in fluid communication with the cold water tubular member. The valve assembly further includes an outlet port in fluid communication with the outlet tubular member, and a lower surface facing an upper surface of the base and sealingly couple with the base. The valve assembly also includes a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water from the inlet ports to the outlet port. A locking member is operably coupled to the valve assembly and is configured to secure the valve assembly to the waterway assembly.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a valve assembly having a lower surface and a first locating element supported by the lower surface. The fluid delivery device further includes a waterway assembly having a first fluid transport component having opposing first and second ends, and a second fluid transport component having opposing first and second ends. A base includes an upper surface and a lower surface and is overmolded around the first end of the first fluid transport component and the first end of the second fluid transport component. The waterway assembly further includes a second locating element supported by upper surface of the base and is configured to cooperate with the first locating element of the valve assembly to facilitate proper orientation of the valve assembly relative to the waterway assembly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a valve assembly, and a waterway assembly including a first inlet fluid transport component formed of a non-metallic material and having opposing first and second ends, and an outlet fluid transport component formed of a non-metallic material and having opposing first and second ends. The waterway assembly further includes a base formed of an non-metallic material and having an upper surface and a lower surface, the base being fluidly coupled to the first end of the first fluid inlet transport component, the first end of the outlet fluid transport component, and the valve assembly. An upper housing is formed of a non-metallic material and includes a spout having an outlet fluidly coupled to the outlet fluid transport component, and a channel to receive the outlet fluid transport component.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly includes a plurality of flexible tubular members formed of a polymer and having opposing first and second ends. The waterway assembly further includes a base formed of a polymer and overmolded around the first end to the plurality of tubular members.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly includes a base including a plurality of openings. A plurality of tubular members formed of a cross-linked polymer includes opposing first and second ends, the first ends of the plurality of tubular members being received within the plurality of openings of the base.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a flow directing member, and a molded waterway fluidly coupled to the flow directing member. The molded waterway includes a base having an inlet opening and an outlet opening, and a flexible tubular member fluidly coupled to the inlet opening. A fluid passageway extends from the inlet opening, through the flow directing member and out of the outlet opening wherein the fluid travels in a first direction through the inlet opening and in a second direction, different from the first direction, through the outlet opening.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a base for a waterway assembly includes an upper surface, a lower surface, a first inlet opening in fluid communication with the upper surface, and an outlet opening in fluid communication with the upper surface and positioned in spaced relation to the inlet opening. The base is formed of a cross-linked polymer.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly includes a plurality of flexible tubular members formed of a polymer and having opposing first and second ends. A valve interface member is formed of a polymer and overmolded around the first ends of the plurality of tubular members. The valve interface member includes a first surface, a second surface, a plurality of openings extending into the first surface and in fluid communication with the plurality of tubular members, a seat defined by the first surface and extending around the plurality of openings and configured to seal with a valve assembly to provide fluid communication between the plurality of openings and the valve assembly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly includes a base having a first surface, a second surface, a plurality of openings extending from the first surface to the second surface, and a seat defined by the first surface and configured to sealingly interface with a valve assembly. A plurality of tubular members are formed of a cross-linked polymer and include opposing first and second ends, the first ends of the plurality of tubular members being received within the plurality of openings of the base and extending from the second surface. A plurality of fluid couplings are supported by the second ends of the plurality of tubular members.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve interface member for a waterway assembly includes an upper surface, a lower surface, a first inlet opening extending into the upper surface, and an outlet opening extending into the upper surface and positioned in spaced relation to the inlet opening. A first flow directing channel extends into the upper surface, extends outwardly from the first inlet opening, and is in fluid communication with the first inlet opening. A second flow directing channel extends into the upper surface, extends outwardly from the outlet opening, and is in fluid communication with the outlet opening. A valve assembly seat is supported by the upper surface and extends around the first flow directing channel and the second flow directing channel, wherein the valve interface member is formed of a cross-linked polymer.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.